Veiled Punishment
by Lolita Lockett
Summary: Yes, Kurogane offers Fai something to drink. And in return, he gets a little something more than he bargained for.


Pairing: KuroFai

This… is weird. It starts out very angst-like and depressing (okay, not really), since it's an "offering-blood-to-an-unwilling-Fai" scene, and all, but it sort of ends… on a light note. I guess one could say that. And I used an abstract, detached style that may be hard to understand.

KuroFai is possibly one of the most amazing pairings on this planet. I mean it. It's just… breathtaking. So I wrote this as a sort of tribute to those two enigmatic characters.

* * *

"A drink, mage?"

He lounged, a lean figure on the couch. Fai's eyes barely moved from the ceiling.

"Perhaps you'd like some sake yourself?" The mage's voice was soft. Kurogane leaned against the door, balancing the neck of a bottle between two fingers.

"I already had some," he grunted. "But you…"

He tossed the empty bottle at Fai, who caught it with a flick of his wrist. There was a silence for a few seconds.

"A drink, mage?"

Kurogane's question sounded unnatural the second time. Almost on impulse, he added:

"Won't you?"

This time, Fai tipped his head back, closing his eyes.

"Must I?"

Kurogane allowed himself a grin. He lowered himself in a seat opposite Fai.

"I'm not forcing you."

Fai opened his eyes and stared serenely back at the man. His voice was quiet. "Really?"

"Ah." Kurogane's own voice was neutral. "There's nothing to cut my arm with, anyway." He paid no attention to the fact that his sword was just in the next room.

Fai surveyed him with calm eyes.

The silence was much longer this time.

Then the mage raised a finger.

"I've got…"

* * *

The nail made a clean cut in Kurogane's flesh.

Crimson dripped steadily.

"Hn…" Kurogane barely moved as Fai drew another scarlet line on his skin. And another. And another.

"There," Fai murmured. A finger gently stroked the skin and blood. The ninja pointedly stared at the wall.

"You're… stubborn, you know that?"

Kurogane jerked at that sudden statement, and the vehemence in it.

"You are," continued Fai, lifting the other man's arm, "utterly... stubborn."

He pressed his lips against Kurogane's wrist.

* * *

Electric. The ninja trusted himself not to speak.

The mage drew his tongue along the red-flecked flesh.

A kiss here. A kiss there.

A soft sort of pleasure tingled through Kurogane's arm.

"What are you," he breathed, "trying to do?"

* * *

The blood- the blood!

It stained Fai's eyes and mouth. Kurogane gazed at nothingness as the vampire continually lapped up the red. And then:

"Would you like to taste it?"

The ninja's thoughts scattered. Everything became a sort of blackness around him.

"What?" he heard himself say.

"Taste it," Fai murmured. "Would you…?"

"Won't I?" Kurogane heard himself wonder, a sort of uncharacteristic trance. Perhaps the blood loss was getting to him.

But now all he could see was Fai, his red-stained blossom slip of a mouth and his paleness and his one clear blue eye, dimmed by the past and the other stolen by Syaoran- damn him, thought Kurogane hazily, to take the eye who'd witnessed everything and saw nothing-

"You're drunk, aren't you?" whispered Fai, moving closer.

"But…" And a last-minute protest was on his lips, when Fai kissed him.

* * *

He heard himself murmuring, and the other softly sighing.

He felt the blood in his mouth, slippery and cold and salty, warmed by tongue and flowerlike sweetness, all alive and addicting and intense. His hands clenched and found silky blond hair, yellow from sunshine and empty smiles, soft from hidden and missed caresses.

The two men entwined, and fell to the floor.

The door opened.

"Fai-san…?"

* * *

Mortified, Sakura was mortified. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Ah," Fai said smoothly. "It's alright, Sakura-chan. Isn't it… Kurogane?"

Kurogane grunted. "I have to go get my sword," he muttered. He pressed a large hand over his bleeding cuts and left.

Fai watched him go out of the corner of his eye, Sakura' frantic apologies fading in his ear.

"Poor Sakura-chan. I think she's mentally scarred forever."

Kurogane didn't turn around at this unexpected show of playfulness from the mage. He fingered the blade of his sword. "What did you do?"

"I comforted her, gave her something to drink-"

"No." When Kurogane turned around, his gaze was deadly. "What did you do to my arm?"

Fai allowed a rare smile to twitch at the corners of his mouth.

"Nothing." He tipped his head to the side. "Why do you ask?"

Kurogane didn't know whether to growl or laugh.

Instead, he turned back around and examined his sword.

"I'm going to bandage it, you know," he eventually said, just for the sake of saying something.

"Do whatever you like," shrugged Fai. "It'll eventually scar. Permanently. Vampire wounds are bothers to get rid of, you know."

Fai exited the room and let out a soft, sad chuckle. There were such few things that amused him nowadays.

Kurogane left the room later. Syaoran, passing him by, frowned at his arm, and mouthed silently, "'Property of Fai?'"

Kurogane restrained himself.

_fin._

* * *

See! I have a hard time describing kisses. So usually I just say, "They kissed…" or, "She kissed…" or whatever. I think this is my first time to actually describe a kiss in depth… sort of. Eh.

This is my first KuroFai oneshot, so I'm not sure they're depicted quite correctly. Tell me what you think.

EDIT: Ah, the language plothole. I forgot about that. Well, I understand that whatever Fai writes may not be understandable to Kurogane. But perhaps Mokona also serves as a writing translator...? Or perhaps Kurogane asked Mokona what the scratches meant. Whatever event you may like. But Kurogane does understand what Fai wrote on his arm. Just to make it clear. . .


End file.
